Skates
by antaguirre
Summary: Yuuri and Chito stumble across and interesting area where they learn a new way to have fun.


Girls Last Skate's

"Oi Chi-Chan what's that" Yuuri asked tapping Chito's helmet.

"What, Yu?" Chito replied slightly irritated.

"There" Yuuri said pointing to what looked like open field. It was in the shape of an oval surrounded by metal railing and a tarp hanging overhead.

"Hm." Curious, Chito turned the started driving in the direction of the field.

As the kettenkrad slowed to a stop, both Yuuri and Chito got out to get a closer look. Upon closer inspection they saw the field was covered in ice. Not ice as in snow, but solid flat ice.

"Chii this ice looks so smooth" Yu said."

Walking around the perimeter of the railing, they found a door. Entering the door lead them to a small, blue, enclosed around they saw a few chairs, some boxes and a big shelf with something in them "Oooohhh!" exclaimed Yuuri. "Hey Chii what are those."

"Huh?" Chito looked at what Yu was pointing at. Seeing the shelf, it seemed to be filled with shoes with knives attached to the bottom."I read about something like this" said Chito "I think these are ice skates."

"Ice skates?" Yuuri asked puzzled.

"People back then put these on their feet and walked on ice."

"Oohh. Hey Chii, why don't we use these, these would be much better than our torn boots."

"We can't," sighed Chito, "These are only for ice, we wouldn't be able to keep our balance in regular snow."

"Then why would people make something like this?" asked Yuuri.

"People used to use skates for fun" Chito replied.

"Hmm?" wondered Yuuri. "Hey Chii-Chan!" Yuri yelled.

"You don't have to yell all the time!" Chito yelled as she hit Yuuri's helmet.

"Fufu" Yuuri chuckled as she re-adjusted her helmet."Why don't we have fun with these ice skates."

"Huh?" Chito asked.

"There's ice in that field, why don't we use the skates?" Yuuri continued.

Chito thought. "I guess we could for a while."

"Yay!"

"Shut up" Chito snapped.

They both took off their worn boots and tried on different skates. The skates were old but they were still in good condition. After they got their skates on, they both stood up trying to keep their balance. Yuuri held to the sides of the wall for support while Chito held onto Yuuri. They both made their way to the door that lead to the skating ring.

The ring was big, empty and surprisingly clean. Yuuri transitioned from holding onto the the room's wall to the ring's railing.

"Oh ohh!" Chito panicked, causing her to hold onto Yuuri tighter.

"It's ok Chi, I won't let you fall." Yuuri said in a comforting tone. Chito blushed, looking away.

"Alright, let's try moving." Yuuri slowly tried to glide on the ice: one hand on the railing and the other around Chito. Yuuri started wobbling kept her balance. Meanwhile, Chito was slipping left and right desperately holding onto Yuuri.

"Oi, Chi" Yu said bit constrained. "You're bringing us down." It was no use. The more Chito panicked the more she slipped. Suddenly, Chito's legs gave out as she slipped falling back pulling Yurri with her.

"Whoa whoa!"

Both Yuuri and Chito hit the floor with a thud. Chito started rubbing her head recovering from the fall. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw that Yurri had fallen on top of her.

"Ah!" Chito said startled. The ice against her back was cold but her body was surprisingly warm. As she looked into Yuuri's blue eyes she could feel face getting redder and redder by the ring was silent except for the sound of their breathing.

"Are you hurt Chi?" Yuri said in a soothing voice. Yuuri took off her glove off and started rubbing Chito's head. As soon as Yuuri's hand made contact with Chito's head, a wave of bliss spread across Chito's body. Chito clearly showed this with her embarrassed expression.

"Heh," Yuuri chuckled. "You look so cute when you make this face." Chito could hear the pleasure in Yuuri's voice.

Chito turned away "Don't say stupid things like that, idiot."Chito could feel Yuuri's hand receding. She turned her face back to Yu trying not to look in her eyes. "I-I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Fufu" Yuuri chuckled clearly having fun teasing Chito.

"Idiot" Chito mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, Chi, that's not nice." Yuuri started caressing Chito's head then moved her hand to Chito's cheek. Chito couldn't control herself from shaking.

Taking off her own glove, Chito put her hand Yuuri's cheek feeling her warmth. Both started breathing heavily and wrapped their arms around each other. Pulling each other in for an embrace. Being so close together they couldn't resist temptation. As their lips met, both felt a wave of euphoria spread across their bodies. Feeling each other's warmth, Yuuri and Chito stayed in each other's embrace for a little longer.

Both girls exited the small room and started walking back to their kettenkrad. Knowing they didn't have room or use for the skates, they put them back where they were found.

"Hey Chi." Yu said as she entered the kettenkrad.

"Yeah"

"I love you."

Chito once again flustered, turned away.

"I love you too" she muttered.

"Fufufu" Yuuri chuckled.

With a small grin, Chito started the engine and they, once again, continued their last tour.


End file.
